Postie
by GreenBunneh
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a jobless young woman. She has a difficult past. But when she gets a job as a postwoman what will she find behind the door of which a letter labelled Mr.T.Bolton is adressed to?


The rain rammed the windows of the small house. A young woman gazed at nothing and listened to the sounds outside, thinking back to when she had her mother to comfort her.

_Flashback_

_A storm raged outside, Lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled. A small girl of seven shot up in bed, sat curled up, the covers up to her chin. The monsters under her bed loved the rain and the sound of thunder, but Gabriella on the other hand hated it._

"_Mommy!" the girl screamed over the clap of thunder that had just erupted. A small woman pushed open her bedroom door, and ran over to the bed where the small girl sat._

"_Don't worry honey, its just a little storm, it'll let off soon."_

_The woman comforted her daughter, whispering calming words into her ear, and rubbing small circles on her back._

_A while later, the storm calmed to a light drizzle, but still the little girls mother stayed with her until she was peacefully asleep. She watched her as her breathing was even and she was in the land of dreams. Then, silently, the woman picked her way through the toys scattered on the floor, and walked out the door. She turned around and whispered,_

"_Goodnight honey, sleep tight."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella Montez sighed at the happy memories, which she would never have again. Soon after the storm had passed, she got off the window and walked over to her bed. Pulling the covers up to her neck, she fell into a deep, fulfilling dream of her mother.

Troy Bolton awoke to the sound of the neighbours next door. They were moving out this weekend, so they spent most of their time packing their belonging into boxes at un-necessary times of the morning. For example, this time it was 6.00am. He groaned when he saw the time. Stupid neighbours. Troy knew he would never be able to sleep with the racket, so he sat up with his legs dangling over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

He trudged into the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting dressed and having breakfast. Grabbing the nearest pair of jeans he could reach after he emerged from the shower, he pulled them on and walked back across the corridor to his room. Putting a shirt over his head he wandered over to his bedside table and grabbed his watch. As he did this, a framed picture fell to the ground; luckily it didn't smash, but it made the 22 year old do a double take when he saw the contents hidden under inches of dust.

_Gabriella._

Gabriella sat, cross-legged on the floor surrounded by newspapers, all on the job section. Gabriella Montez wanted a job. She applied for eight different jobs, who all said they'll call back later. Now all she had to do was await the precious phone-call that would provide her with enough money to buy a television.

About twenty minutes later, the phone rang. She lunged at the phone before answering it.

( Normal is Gabriella, _italics is Job manager)_

Hello?

_Good afternoon, this is George from the job you applied for?_

Oh yes! So, how can I help you?

_Well, you can start by starting work on Monday at 7.00am?_

Don't worry, I'll be there!

_Gabriella Montez. You are now an official post-woman!_

Yea-- WHAT?

But before she could finish, he had hung up.

"Great. I'm gonna' be a postie on Monday. What fun that'll be..." She mumbled to no-one in particular. Mainly herself.

She entered the post office, in a grey tracksuit and was greeted by George.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Here's your work load, your bike is outside, and the block you're delivering to is...Clarendon Street, Hunnle Avenue and Pinsle road. Good luck"

Before she could object, she was pushed outside and standing before her bike.

"What, no lessons?" She asked herself.

Mounting the bike, and putting the post in the carrier, she set off for her first day of work.

As Gabriella arrived at the end of Clarendon Street, she was tired out like hell. Puffing and panting, she mounted her bike again and prepared to start on the next road. However, this part of the story didn't go as well as she planned. She took the first letter out of the carrier, lent her bike against the wall, and sorted through the post for the first letter to be delivered. Walking while reading, she trudged up the drive. When she was walking, she didn't notice the stone ornament on the drive. A couple of moments later, her foot hit the ornament.

"SHOOT! Ahhhhh the pain!" She immediately dropped all the post in her hand and hopped on one foot, while nursing the other with her other hand. When she could put weight on her foot once more, she bent down to collect the letters that had landed on the ground. To Gabriella's great luck, a strong gust of wind blew, sending the letters flying down the road.

"Oh great. More running!"

She set off down the road, chasing the letters, but soon stopped as she saw two old women staring at her with confused looks on their faces. I mean, who'd blame them? A young woman running down the road chasing flying letters would look a bit odd wouldn't it?

She smiled at them, before giving up and storming back to her bike.

"Ughhhhh! Stupid job. Stupid wind. Stupid lightweight paper." Cursing the fact of applying for this job, she cycled down the entire road, not being able to deliver anything due to the wind earlier. Arriving at her final destination, she took the pile of letters from the carrier, watching where she was walking this time, and flicked through the addresses.

"Mr. M. Doheeni, Mr and Mrs. Hopkins, Mr. T. Bolton, Mr. J. Dawson, Mrs---What?" She froze and flicked back to the letter named Mr. T. Bolton. It couldn't be, could it? She read the address over and over again, seeing if it would jog her memory from back in High School, but, nothing. She couldn't remember his address. Sighing, she delivered all the names except for one. Mr. T. Bolton. She walked up to the house, named on the letter, and cautiously stumbled up the drive to the front door. She stood there for a few minutes thinking to her.

_What if it really is him? What would she say? Would he even remember her?_

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, and rang the doorbell. Tapping her foot impatiently, she got the point, where she nearly rammed the door down.

_Why are you so interested about this one guy? C'mon, you're a professional Postie, have some dignity and knock the door again._

She did as her mind told her, and knocked politely on the door.

"C'mon!" Troy yelled at the television, which was playing basketball game. The 23 year old was sat on his sofa; popcorn was spilled around the couch and on the floor. The bowl was empty, but everywhere else was full of it. His current position was sitting on the edge of the sofa, engulfed in the game, waiting for his favourite team to score.

"Dribble left...fake it...DARN!"

He cursed when the doorbell rang, making him drag himself all the way to the door. He would miss the final shot. _Stupid doorbell._

He stood up, and trudged over to the door. Pulling the door open, he grabbed the post, and slammed the door closed again.

"Wait a sec...!?"

He immediately pulled the door open again, to find himself staring into two familiar brown eyes.

"You..."

Gabriella stood in shock. It was- is him.

"You..." He whispered.

"Me..." She whispered back.

"Gabby..."

"Troy..."

They stood there, staring at each other, until Troy broke the silence.

"How come you...?"

"I'm a postie..."

"Ah. Do you... Do you wanna' come in?" He asked cautiously, motioning to the lounge.

"But Post... bike..."

She trailed off, while stepping forward slowly. Troy stepped outside, and took her hand. The whole world was forgotten, as the two got closer and closer to each other's faces. They leaned in, closer...closer...Until the television in Troy's house boomed the announcers voice, as a team had won. The two sprang apart, embarrassed, and blushing furiously.

"Soda?" Troy asked awkwardly.

"Yeh" He led her into his house and she sat down on the sofa. He walked into the kitchen, and soon after came back with two cans of soda in his hands.

"Here ya go" He said, handing her a can.

"Thanks"

He sat cautiously next to her, and opened his can. Gabriella also opened her's, but it exploded, making her inhale dramatically.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said dangerously. She placed the can on the table calmly. Before looking over at Troy. He was in fits of laughter, clutching his stomach.

She glared at him.

Taking her can, she brought it over to him and poured it over his head. He suddenly stopped laughing, and sat up. He looked at her. She looked at him, smiling cheekily. He grinned, before pouncing on her and poking her sides.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!...stop...STOP!...Can't...breathe...Troy!" She was laughing hysterically, as he was tickling her.

"Not until you say it!" He was referring to a joke they had back in High School.

"Never...okay...okay!...boys rule...girls drool..." He stopped tickling her, and she sat up.

"Not!" she added, before jumping up and running outside into the garden.

"I'm gonna get you!" I stood up, and followed her outside. She was running quite fast, for a girl. I easily caught up with her, (I guess those extra hours of running laps at school actually came in handy...) and grabbed her waist. She laughed, music to my ears, and I spun her around. She tripped, bringing me down with her, and I landed on the damp grass next to her.

"Got ya!" I laughed, looking at her cheekily.

"Whatever Bolton."

"Oooohhh, we're on last names now, huh Montez?"

"Yes Bolton, and for your information, that's Miss Montez to you 'little boy'" She used air quotes on 'little boy'.

They both smiled, looking deep into each other's eyes. Troy's face turned serious.

"You know...I missed you Gabs..."

"I missed you..."

Troy took note of what position they were in, with Gabriella lying on her back on the grass, Troy's right arm was on the patch of grass next to her waist, supporting most of his weight, and his other was on the grass next to her shoulder. He smiled at this, before finally closing the gap between them. She smiled against his lips, and put her arms loosely around his neck. He snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her into a sitting position on his lap. They broke apart when the need for air became apparent, and leant their foreheads against each other, smiling cheesily.

After their encounter in the garden, Troy had led her into the kitchen. They were making WAFFLES!

(Please excuse me, I have no idea how to make waffles...)

Troy had grabbed the waffle maker, and Gabriella was getting the ingredients. She grabbed a large bowl, and put the stuff in. Troy got two spoons, handed one to Gabriella and they started to mix everything in. Suddenly, Gabriella had an evil idea. She put some of the mixture on the spoon, and flicked it at Troy. He flinched as it hit him, then closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Please tell me that that was an accident, and you'll never do it again." He asked calmly.

Gabriella smiled, and, as his eyes were still shut, she flicked some more at him for an answer.

"Right, that's it Gabs. You're goin' down!" At this he grabbed some mixture and threw it at Gabriella. She dramatically screamed, doing an excellent impression of Sharpay, and chucked some at Troy, it missed, he laughed, then he got hit in the face.

"That was soooooo not funny!" Troy said, while noticing Gabriella clutching her sides and doubling over in laughter. Soon, the bowl of ingredients was no longer in the bowl, it wasn't even in the waffle maker. It was everywhere but where it was supposed to be.

"So much for waffles!" Gabriella laughed, watching Troy pick some dried egg from his hair.

"Yeah well...Hey! There is some flour in the cupboard..."

"OH no...NO you don't!" Gabriella yelled, as he dragged the 5kg of flour off the shelf.

He looked at her evilly, before placing, or rather, slamming the bag down on the kitchen island. Not breaking eye contact, he walked closer to Gabriella and smiled.

"Wanna get back to those waffles?" He asked curiously.

"But!...The flour...Kilo...BANG! What?" She rambled on, making strange hand gestures to the bag of flour, and Troy. She carried on, saying something about flour.

"GABI!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop rambling!"

"But…"

"No…"

"The…"

"Forget it…"

"Flour…"

"Shush!..."

"BIG…"

She started again, and Troy sighed.

"You know, you're cute when you ramble...!" He said, directing it to Gabriella, but she was too busy talking to no-one to notice. Troy stepped closer to her, and silenced her with a kiss. After they had broken apart, Gabriella smiled.

"About those waffles..."

Troy chuckled, and walked back over to the flour.

"I'll get the waffle-maker, you get the spoons!"

"Take Two!"

They eventually finished making the doughy stuff, they put the circles in the waffle-maker.

"So...what do we do now?"

Gabriella sighed.

"You can start by turning the thing on you doof!" she laughed.

"Oh. I see."

Switching the power on, they sat down not tearing the eyes off the waffle maker.

"I'm bored." Troy moaned.

"So"

"Gaaabbbiiii"

"...What?"

"I'mmmm booorrreeeddd"

Troy leaned his head on his arms, and relaxed on the kitchen island.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Still bored!"

"Shut up."

"No. I'm bored!"

"Shut. up."

"I'm. Bored."

"PING!" The waffle maker went off, indicating that the waffles were done. However. One problem.

"Bored."  
"shut up"

But I'm booorrreeeddd"

"Sooooooooo"

As they were so caught up in their little...'discussion', they didn't here the waffles, until they had burnt.

"RRRIIINNNNGGGG!"

"Oh. No. Tell me that wasn't the smoke alarm!"

"it's not the smoke alarm" Troy replied, Not catching her sarcasm.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Never mind that! Get the smoke-blower-outer!"

"What, you mean the fire extinguisher?"

"Yes the fire extinguisher!"

Gabriella ran out of the kitchen door, searching for the fire extinguisher. Momentarily later, she returned.

"You know, it would help if you told me where the darned thing is!"

"Oh. I just used a cup of water, but if you still wanna' go get it then its in the cupboard under--"

He trailed off seeing the look on Gabriella's face. If looks could kill, Troy would be fifty feet under.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh yes! You made me run all through the house trying to find something you DIDN'T need?!"

"Well...When you put it like that..."

Gabriella lunged at him, screaming a strange type of war cry. Troy then screamed at a high note, then ran upstairs.

An hour later, Troy was hiding under his bed from It. It was his nickname for Gabriella, well, for now. She was currently hunting him in his own home.

"I'm coming to get you Troy!" She said, walking along the corridor past Troy's bedroom. Troy sighed in relief as she passed his bedroom.

"Ah! So your in here!" She pushed the door open and grinned.

"I can see you Troy! Come out, I have a present for you!" she laughed evilly. This was Troy's chance. He sprang from under his bed, sprinted past her, zoomed down the stairs, and in the lounge. Gabriella soon followed, jumping the last three steps. She spotted him, grinned, and lunged for him. He sped to the couch, jumped over it, and legged it into the kitchen.

"Hah! I have you now!"

He ran to one side of the kitchen island, getting ready to run either way when she came. She ran round the the left, he ran to the right. She jumped to the left, and Troy did the opposite. Sighing, Gabriella put her arms up in defeat and smiled.

"OK. You win. I give up."

"Really? Cool." Troy sighed. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

"Waaaiit a second! Your not Gabriella! She wouldn't give up like that! Your a fake person!Gabriella's different. She's evil, and possessed. Your not gonna' trick me into thinking your Gabriella, then poisoning me in your sleep are you? And that you weren't really cooking waffles! You were cooking explosives! Or poison...Explosive poison..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed the war cry once more before getting her plastic gun and shooting him in the head...

"Trrroooyyyy!"

"TROY!"

"GET YOUR SLEEPING BUTT OUT OF THE CREAM!" Gabriella yelled into his ear.

"AHHHHHHH! DON'T LET HER SHOOT ME WITH HER PLASTIC GUN!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Ummmm..."

"You don't know what 'elaborate means, do you?"

"Yeah! It means...um..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do want those waffles or not Troy?" she asked after realising that explaining what 'To express at greater length or in greater detail' meant in basketball language was a completely pointless proposal.

"Waffles? Didn't they burn, then I told you to get the fire extinguisher,Then you came back and started hunting me with a plastic gun!?"

"...Nooo..."

"Ah. There we are then."

"But that is a very good idea!"

"Oh no...But before that, can I have some waffles. Pleeeaaasseee!?"

"Here." She handed him a plate of dry waffles, and then herself. They were dry too.

"Don't we normally have cream?"

"Yep!"

She smiled, grabbed one of her waffles, the wiped it on his face, covering it in cream.

"See? Cream!"

Troy scowled. I hate how you have an answer for everything. Bumhead."

"Wuht?" She asked, her mouth full of waffle.

"I said Bumhead."

Swallowing, she grinned.

"Be that way Potatobum"

"Lemonface"

"Orangeprune"

"Lunkhead"

"Electricalfizzball"

"Wippersnapper"

"CREAMSODA!"

Gabriella blinked.

"Way to go! You ruined the whole name calling game!"

"What!? I wanted a cream soda..."

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cans of cream soda.

"Here"

"Thanks!"

Troy opened his can and drank a couple of gulps.

"What?" He questioned, once he had finished his can.

"Your gonna open mine, because I don't want to have a repeat of last time."

"OK, you have to admit, that was pretty funny!"

"..."

Opening her can, he handed it to her, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothin'"

"Oh that's so not true. C'mon tell me!"

"I was just remembering that time in High school, where we..."

_Flashback_

"_Troy! Give me the ice cream!"_

"_Never! It's mine forever!"_

_The two seventeen year olds were messing around in the canteen. Gabriella was chasing Troy around the whole room, because Troy had nicked her ice-cream. She laughed, and followed him into the library._

"_You'll never catch me now!" Troy said running into one of the isles in the library._

_Gabriella sighed, and went the opposite way._

"_Hey, these look pretty good!" Troy whispered to no-one, eyeing up the basketball books._

"_Heh heh heh!" Gabriella chuckled quietly to herself, watching Troy get drawn into some book about basketball. She crept up behind him, and slipped the ice-cream from his hand. He didn't notice a thing. He was two busy reading 'The Lakers made the final shot at Wembley...' She smiled, before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, and Gabriella smashed the ice-cream in his face._

"_You little..." He trailed off when she wiped some ice-cream off his nose and tasted it._

"_mmmmm... Strawberry!"_

_Scowling, Troy flicked some ice-cream onto her. And there it started. The famous ice-cream fight between Troy and Gabriella. The mark the signifies the joining of strawberry and chocolate ice-cream. Right on the wall by the sports section._

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah! That was sooo cool!"

"Yeah..."

"Hey! Do you still have the yearbook from East High?"

"Yeah, course! Why—ooohhh!"

"Yep! Let's go!"

Troy grabbed her hand, and led her upstairs to his room. They searched the bookshelves, before finding what they were looking for. They plopped it on his bed, before lying next to each other, and opening the front cover to all their High School memories...

Flicking through the pages of the yearbook, Gabriella screamed as they passed one of her favourite pictures.

"Omigosh! Remember that!" She laughed thinking back to the day where...

_Flashback_

_Sharpay strutted through the hallways, looking down on everyone. All the cheerleaders and students worshipped her like a god. However, she worshipped someone. Troy Bolton._

"_Hi Troy!" She yelled at him, waving like a maniac._

"_uhhh...Hi..." Troy replied, putting on the fakest smile in the history of fake smiles. Next to Troy, Gabriella was holding back her giggles, as just watching Troy deal with Sharpay was hilarious._

"_Are you doing anything after school Troyikins?"_

"_YES!...I mean yes, I have...surfing..."_

"_Skateboarding" Said Gabriella at the same time as Troy said surfing. They looked at each other._

"_Skateboarding" Troy said, in usion with Gabriella who said,  
"Surfing"_

"_He has Skate – surfing..."_

_Sharpay looked bored._

"_Whatever. Your coming with me. After school" She demanded._

"_Actually I can't." Troy started,_

"_Yeah, um...he's dating..."  
"Gabriella" He finished._

_Gabriella froze when he said her name. Troy looked apologetically at her. She nodded to say 'it's OK'._

"_O...M...G!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned around sharply, and stormed off._

"_Well, that went well." Troy said as soon as she was out of earshot._

"_Did you see her face?!" Troy and Gabriella burst into laughter, watching the far-away figure of Sharpay push her way through the crowds of freshmen._

_End Flashback_

Troy chuckled, remembering that the day after, the whole school thought he was dating Gabriella.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Remember the day after?"

"Oh yeah! That was a day I will never forget..."

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella walked into school together, as usual, as Troy would always pick her up in his car, and they were greeted by everyone staring at them as soon as they stepped foot into the school._

"_Troy! Are you dating Gabriella!?" The cheerleaders yelled, pointing to Gabriella when they said her name._

"_uhhh nno..."_

"_We're just friends!" Gabriella piped in._

"_That's what they all say!" Sharpay added.  
They finally made it to homeroom, Their eyes rapidly blinking, as there were so many cameras flashing for the school newspaper._

"_I swear, that was worse than being bombarded with paparazzi!" Troy joked,_

"_Yeah...Can I have your autograph! Omigosh!" Gabriella took the mick out of the cheerleaders when they had first walked in. Troy chuckled, and took his seat in homeroom, while Gabriella walked to the back and sat down, waiting for Ms. Darius to enter the room._

_End Flashback_

Troy and Gabriella smiled at the memory, before turning the page, and looking through the rest of the book in silence.

(Because I can't be bothered to write any more flashbacks.)

After turning the back cover over, Gabriella brought up a random subject that Troy had never thought of before.

"Do you like banana bruises?"

"..."

"What the hell?!"

"What? It's a simple question, because most people I know don't like them!"  
"Ooookkkkk...I guess they're OK..."

"Finally! Someone else who doesn't mind eating them!"

"...Fair enough..."

Troy sat up to sitting cross-legged on the bed, then stood up to put the yearbook back on the shelf.

"Wanna' watch a movie downstairs?"

"Sure, BUT I get to pick the movie!"

"Oh no..."

Gabriella raced downstairs, to his stack of DVD's, while Troy trudged downstairs to his awaiting doom of watching a chick flick.

"Yes! You have it!"

"Have what?"

"A Walk to Remember!"

"Oh no..."  
"Oh yes..."

Troy closed his eyes, threw his head back and moaned in despair.

"Do we have to?!"

"Yes! Now sit down, the movie's starting!"

The titles rolled, before the move started, and Gabriella lent back onto the couch, with Troy's arm around her shoulders.

At the end of the movie, Gabriella had used up six boxes of tissues, and Troy had tears glistening in his eyes when Landon had found out that Jamie had the illness. The credits rolled, and Tears were running down Troy's face. Gabriella switched the TV off, and looked over at Troy.

"Are you crying?"

"No! I just...have something in my eye!"

"..."

"Fine! It's just Landon had to lose her! Why couldn't he just...just...umm..OK! He couldn't have done anything, but still!"

"Right. Let's clean up the tissues, and then...um..."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there"

"Good idea"

They cleaned up the tissues, and then walked into the kitchen sighing.

"What's the time?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Uhhh...7:02"

"Oh. My. Gosh."  
"What?"

"I was supposed to finish my paper round at 9:00am. 10 hours and 2 minutes ago!"

"I see your problem."

"I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be right back." She said calmly, surprising herself.

Troy nodded, then sat down on the couch and waited for her to return from the depths of the hall.

"I'm fired. Great." Gabriella walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Troy.

"Listen I--"

"I didn't even have a job for a day"

"Gab I--"  
"I don't have any money coming in!"

"GABI!"

"What?"

"Remember that time in High School when I promised you that I'd always help you whenever you needed it?"

"Huh...yeah, but how has that got anything to do with me losing my job?"

"Well, you understand that I am a professional basketball player?"

"Yeah"

"I don't need a job because--"  
"You get payed for winning yeah yeah"  
"Well, I always get to much money for my own liking, so...do you wanna' move in here with me and share the money?"

"..."

"..."

"OMIGOSH! Seriously?!"

"Yup"

"I...Sure...But I don't want to intrude on--"  
"I promised you I'd help you, and I keep my word. Besides, This house is big enough for fifty-seven people!"

"Yeah...I mean when you put it that way..."

"So, You can move in tomorrow, I'll help you bring your stuff here in my car."  
"Thank you soooo much!"

"It's on me. Hey, do you wanna' make dinner with me?"

"Sure, but lets actually make something, instead of making a mess"

"Whatever you say Gab"

They walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and started to make dinner. Pasta.

"I swear, that was the worst pasta I have ever tasted Gabs!" Troy laughed, dropping his spoon in his half-full bowl.

"Yeah, but it was made with love!" Gabriella replied, dropping her own bowl in the sink, and smiling up at Troy.

"Yeah. Our love stinks at cooking."

"You have a fair point."

"I know."

"Alright Mr. Ego!"  
"Very funny"

After putting their bowls in the sink and tidying the kitchen, they headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"You go first. I'll tidy my room to an extent"

"I'd like to see proof!"

Gabriella walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Troy walked into his bedroom, and discarded of things that were not ever supposed to see a bedroom, let alone live in in for years. For example; 8 month old pasta, 6 week old tin of beans, five dirty spoons, a packet of mouldy tic-tacs, and a half eaten roll of toilet paper.

"TROY!"

Troy legged it into the bathroom to find Gabriella in her PJ's, with a spare toothbrush.

"Can I borrow your toothpaste?"

"You called me in here to borrow the toothpaste. Some things never change."

Gabriella laughed, and started to brush her teeth. Troy watched her for a bit, before putting his arms around her waist from behind, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Tooy, m tyin t bush m teeth!"

"Yeah, well I'm trying...huh...I don't actually know what im trying to do, but its better than what your doing."

"Gabriella spat, then looked at him while rinsing her toothbrush.

"You are so...Pretzel like."

"What kind of an insult is that? C'mon Gabi! You can do better than that!"

"I can't be bothered. I'm too tired."

"Well then go into my room, while I finish in here."

"Great! I can sleep!"

Gabriella skipped into his bedroom, while Troy took a shower and brushed his teeth. Upon entering his bedroom, he nearly cried. Not really, he just sort of whimpered at how cute Gabriella was. She was curled up, with half his duvet in her mouth.

"Awww, so cute!" Troy whispered to no-one, before changing into his PJ's and climbing into bed next to her.

Talking to her in her sleep, he whispered quietly,

"You know? I've always loved Postie jobs. Thanks for the awesome day Gab." He kissed her forehead, before pulling the duvet up to his chin, and closing his eyes.

The End


End file.
